


[Podfic] Wives and Sweethearts

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Cultural Differences, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SGC, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofWives and Sweetheartsby MuccamukkAuthor's summary:Teal'c reflects on cultural differences.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Wives and Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wives and Sweethearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492292) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/130tz5alhr6j8y8/Wives%20and%20Sweethearts.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:16 | 1.32 MB


End file.
